


Reunion

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jasper meets the gemlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Jasper didn't know where she was or if she was dead or alive. The last thing she remembered was being dragged out of the ocean, still fused. As she came to, Jasper realized she wasn't fused anymore... where was she?

“Jasper?” A voice called out her name, breaking the silence. She couldn't place it but it felt warm and familiar. Jasper cracked open one eye. Everything was so bright! She hadn't seen seen the light of day for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light and she found herself face to face with... Peridot's chest? Couldn't be. Her boobs were never _that_ big. “Jaaaasper?” the voice called out again as a robotic hand waved in front of her face.

It was Peridot.

“Your tits got bigger,” Jasper stated bluntly, her voice nothing more then a strained whisper.

“Jasper!” Peridot exclaimed. “I haven't seen you for over a year and the first thing you do is comment on my boobs?” she laughed heartily and wrapped her arms around Jasper. She snuggled her face into her mane. It smelled like seawater and death but she didn't care. She thought she'd never see her again but here she was, a little worse for wear but still alive and still her same old self.

“Did you have the babies?” Jasper asked as Peridot pulled away from the hug. The gemlings had been on Jasper's mind ever since she and Peridot got separated after the ship went down.

“Of course I did,” Peridot said, moving aside to reveal eight curious yet scared gemlings. They scrambled back behind their mother as Jasper made eye contact with them.

Jasper breathed a silent _wow_ at the sight of them. She had never seen anything like them before in all her years. They were so small! And they looked just like her. It was almost surreal.

“Go say hi!” Peridot instructed, reaching down to shoo the babies in Jasper's direction. None of them budged. “Don't be like that,” she scolded and picked up a jasper. The baby squirmed, attempting to return to safety behind her mother. Peridot placed the gemling in Jasper's lap. She barely stayed for a second before squealing and scampering off to hide under the sofa. The other seven followed suit, lest they be subjected to the same fate.

Peridot's suspicions were confirmed: They didn't know Jasper was their sire. They were afraid of her. They weren't afraid of Pearl, or Amethyst, or Garnet. They weren't afraid of Connie or Greg, either. They would chirp happily and greet strangers on the boardwalk, they weren't shy. But they were afraid of Jasper.

Jasper was normally proud of her intimidating size and demeanor. Now it just made her feel like an ass. She made these babies and now they wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. She couldn't blame them, though. She wanted nothing to do with them back on the ship, a decision she was sorely regretting now. It was silly but Jasper wondered if they realized how little she cared about them back when they were in Peridot's belly.

“They'll come around,” Peridot reassured and sat next to Jasper on the floor. She stroked her hair tenderly, brushing a knotted strand behind her ear. “We have so much catching up to do,” she spoke quietly. “I missed you so much.”

 

–

 

The gemlings had settled by the end of the day. They required some coaxing to come out from under the sofa but now they were calm, dozing in a pile on Peridot's lap. To Jasper's delight, they let their guard down enough to be near her - as long as Peridot was right there with them.

“Do you want to try holding one again?” Peridot asked, scruffing the most rambunctious jasper and cradling her in her arms. Peridot figured she and Jasper would be a good match for each other.

Jasper fidgeted in place. She really did want to try holding one again! Maybe this time would be different. Jasper nodded enthusiastically like a child about to receive candy, cupping her hands and presenting them to Peridot for her to place the gemling in.

“Be careful, now,” Peridot instructed as she lowered the sleepy gemling down into Jasper's waiting hands. “She's very small and you're very big!”

Much to Jasper's surprise, the gemling didn't seem to notice she was now being held by her. Being as gentle as she could, Jasper extended her smallest finger and stroked the baby's head. The gemling roused and looked Jasper right in the eye. Jasper froze. She fully expected the gemling to cry and run away, just like last time. Instead, she nuzzled into Jasper's palm and began to purr.

“She likes you!” Peridot chirped. Jasper couldn't believe it. She was finally holding her daughter. Not a lot of things moved Jasper emotionally, but this certainly did. There was something about this little gem that absolutely captivated her. She was in love. Now she knew how Peridot felt.

“Peridot,” Jasper began, swallowing her pride, “I'm sorry. I treated you rotten, I really did.” She paused to give the gemling a scratch under the chin. “And I treated these guys rotten, too.”

Peridot beamed. She would have never expected _those_ words to come out of Jasper in a million years. Still, she appreciated Jasper's new found humility. It felt mean to think, but maybe being hatefully imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean was good for her. Peridot flopped on her side, relocating the gemlings to the side of her belly. “Come cuddle,” she said to Jasper, arms outstretched.

Jasper lowered her upper body to the ground carefully, still cupping the gemling in one hand. She left lots of room between her and Peridot out of the fear of accidentally crushing one of the babies.

“That's not how you cuddle. Get over here,” Peridot said, grabbing Jasper and pulling her close. “You won't squish them, if that's what you're worried about. They love to cuddle.” She combed her fingers through Jasper's hair. “And I know you do, too,” she said with a wink.

That she did.


End file.
